five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Week Before Halloween
A Week Before Halloween is a brand new FNAF fangame made by Duncan & heavily inspired off of Boogeyman by Barry McCabe. It features jack 'o' versions of the original five from FNAF 1 plus a jack 'o' version of a FNAF 2 characters. Gameplay Just like one of Duncan's other games, Fredbear's Aftermath, your only defense is a flashlight (powerups too if you count those). There are no cameras. There are 4 ways for your enemies to get into your bedroom: The door, the closet, the window, & under the bed. Mechanics Jack o Freddy: He will get from under the bed. When you see his Freddles climbing up the bed, shine your light at them to make them go away. If a Freddle gets on the bed, it will increase the chance of Jack o Freddy jumpscaring you when you look under the bed. More info on that below. Under the bed: Your flashlight is limited. Just like Boogeyman, you need to find batteries under the bed. Red ones give you 20%, yellow ones give you 60%, and blue ones give you 100%. Jack o Freddy has a chance of jumpscaring you if you look under the bed. If no Freddles are under the bed, you're free to look under it. If one Freddle is on the bed, the chance of a jumpscare is 10%. If two Freddles are under the bed, the chance of a jumpscare is 50%. If three Freddles are under the bed, the chance of a jumpscare is 90%. Max is 90%. Jack o Bonnie: He will open the door with a creaking noise. If he's at the door, simply shine the light at him to make him leave the door. Unlike Boogeyman, Jack o Bonnie closes the door when he leaves so you don't need to worry about the door being open. Jack o Chica: She will open the window. Constantly keep check of the window & shine your light when she's there. She has a chance of knocking into the windchimes, telling you she's at the window. It's only a 25% chance of that happening, however. Jack o Foxy: He'll open the closet door with a creaking noise. If you hear the creaking noise, shine the light on Jack o Foxy until he's gone. The creaking noise is louder than the bedroom door. Jack o Fredbear: He'll randomly appear next to the toy box. If he appears, shine the light & he'll fade back into the darkness very quickly. Plush Toys: When a character appears, they have a chance of fooling you with a decoy plush toy. Shining the light on the plush toy makes you waste battery. Similar to the decoys in the FNATI 2017 Remake by Photo Negative Mickey. Every character has a plush toy they can fool you with except for Jack o Fredbear, Jack o Freddy, or Jack o Mangle. Speaking of Jack o Mangle....... Fun with Mangle: After all nights (except for Halloween Night or Bloodmoon Night), there will be a Fun-with-Plushtrap-type game where you need to stop Mangle on the X. Just like the main game, however, your flashlight is limited & this time, there will be no batteries to collect. If the timer at the top-right runs out, your flashlight runs out, or Mangle jumpscares you, you'll fail the minigame. If you win, however, you'll get a powerup. Those are explained below. Powerups Industrial Batteries: Your flashlight battery is permanently increased to 200% instead of 100% for a single night. Chance of Jack o Mangle giving it to you after winning is 15 percent. Orange Soda: Makes your mouse sensitivity go up, making you be able to scroll around the room faster. Lasts until 5AM for a single night. Chance of Jack o Mangle giving it to you after winning is 55 percent. Butter Knife: If a decoy plush toy appears, click on it to use the knife on it. This will get rid of the plushie so that character can't fool you for the entire night BUT it makes that character twice as aggressive (Ex: If you use it on Foxy's decoy, Foxy will be more aggressive). You can only use this on one plushie. Chance of Jack o Mangle giving it to you after winning is 30 percent. Nights Night 1: Only Jack o Bonnie is active this night (barely active I might say). You're pretty much free to look under the bed as much as you want. Night 2: Jack o Chica is active as well as Jack o Bonnie being a teensy bit more active. You can still look under the bed as much as you want. Night 3: Jack o Freddy is active this night. The others a more active as well. Make sure you listen for the Freddles. As long as no more than 1 Freddle is on thebed, there should be no reason for Nigtmare Freddy to kill you unless you're THAT unlucky. Night 4: Jack o Foxy is now active. The other 3 are a bit more active than usual. Just make sure to keep an eye & an ear out! Night 5: It's the same thing as Night 4 but everyone's more active. Night 6: It's the same thing as Night 5 but everyone's WAY more aggressive. Night 7: Jack o Fredbear is active this night. Even though there's only 5 characters, this night is actually chaos. Watch out for the Freddles at all times. There's no possible way to survive this night without any batteries even if you have the Industrial Batteries powerup. After beating this night, you'll get a screen with tons of pumpkins and red text saying "Happy Halloween! You're alive!" Halloween Night: This night is absolute torture. This night is as just about as hard as the "Nightmare Night" in the original Boogeyman. After beating this night (IT IS POSSIBLE), you get a screen with an open window with orange & black text saying "Congratulations. You survived. They can no longer hurt you. Now they must wait until next year to find another victim that's hopefully dumber than you. The end." All of a sudden the moon turns red along with everything else on screen. At the very bottom of the screen in pure white text reads "or is it?" Once you're taking back to the title screen, there's now a green jack o lantern onscreen. This is meant to represent the stars like in FNAF 1 after beating bonus nights. You also unlock a button labeled "BLOODMOON." Bloodmoon Night: Everything in the bedroom is red. Even every jack o animatronic is pure red now. This night is pure chaos. The creator doesn't even know if it's even possible. He constantly keeps dying around 8 to 12 seconds before the next ends no matter what stratedgy. If you somehow beat this night (if you do, then you're a literal God at FNAF fangames), the screen cuts to a graveyard. There are 6 gravestones. Each one of them has a jack o lantern on them. Each jack o lantern being carved in the shape of the faces of each of the characters (one shaped like Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, etc.). After a couple of seconds, the jack o lanterns' flames go out. The sun starts rising & the credits start rolling. The credits song is a slowed down version of the FNAF 3 good ending theme. After the credits have finished, white text appears above the 6 gravestones saying "The End....for real now." The screen fades to black & you return to the main menu. There's now a red jack o lantern right next to the green one you got for beating the Halloween night. The final question is: Was the reward you got worth it after going through all that pain & suffering just to beat that one night? Category:Games